Attack on Tomato
by invatercat
Summary: Romano and his group are sent out, just like any others in the area, to save a small town from an infestation of Titans -or now known as Tomatins- and such. But, unknowingly with defective gear, this will be Romano's last mission (DEATH, GORE, SADNESS, FEELS. Oh, and NO pairings or OCs)


**-Attack On Tomato-**

_AxisPowersHetalia**X**AttackOnTitan_

Written by Ninja-Neko-Aru(DA)/InvaterCat(FF)

* * *

It was sudden, but the attack didn't surprise anyone. Well, maybe for Veneziano and a few others, but people like Antonio and Ludwig were ready. They were born ready. Romano, however, was one of those people who only signed up for this so that they didn't get glared at when sitting around and doing nothing their whole lives. He tried his best to be the best so that he could be offered to work with the King and never have to actually attack any Tomatin. But, he wasn't the best at anything so he failed and took up a job just like everyone else was offered.

Veneziano joined because he didn't want to be alone and oblivious to everything his friends did and talked about. Antonio did because some of his own family had been killed and Ludwig had always wanted to be out there, doing something like slaughtering the demons that kept his race at bay. Others like Seborga and Lily were there because they had nothing else to do. Lily obviously could have worked at the house, but had been kept in most of her life and her elder brother, Vash, was finally giving her freedom. Seborga really did have nothing at all to do and decided to join his elder brothers.

"Listen up!" The cold, hard voice of their group leader echoed the halls of the brick tower. _Levi._

"The front wall has been attacked and it's reported a colossal titian-" Levi coughed, correcting himself. "_Tomatin-_ has appeared and if we don't slaughter it, it will break down the wall."

A long time ago, when Levi was far younger, It was said that "Titans" forced humanity into these walls. Years after the historic events of a boy named Eren, a plague that strangely effected titans and titans only spread throughout the world, or at least outside the walls. At first they were all red and it looked as if their skin had peeled off, but then they grew fat and rather circular. Their hair was always green, they lost their pupils, and even if they don't have legs, their jumps are huge. You still have to attack their upper back, where the neck would be, to kill them. The colossal Tomatin looks a bit more like a colossal titan, only is more chubby, round, red, and so on. Their names were changed do to the name of the plague, Tomatis.

"You all know the drill, get out there!" Levi almost screamed, his face rather angry but when was it not? He pointed towards the door before running off the join the battle himself.

Everybody scrambled to get their gear, equipment, etc. Some ran out in no time while others were freaking out. The small group of Antonio, Ludwig, Veneziano, Romano, Seborga, and Lily all ran out together, knowing that if they stayed rather close together they could get it all done. They used their gear to jump off into the roof tops, instantly faced with the sound of a heavy thumping. Far in the distance, the colossal Tomatin peeked it's ugly head over the tops of the wall. It made Ludwig clench up, instantly pulling out his sharp swords. The others followed behind, closing in on the tomatins that had already found their way in.

"Antonio, Veneziano!" Ludwig shouted. "You take the two Tomatins on our left!"

"SI, SIR!" Antonio jumped past, from one roof to the next, Veneziano right behind.

"Seborga, Lily! Take the one on our coming right!" Ludwig shouted more orders.

"Yes!" The two nodded their heads and turned towards the right, going after a Tomatin that was a bit closer in town.

"Romano!" Ludwig finished.

"What is it, potato bastard!?" Romano shouted back, even if he knew the importance of this mission.

"Take the two small ones just up ahead! I know you can do it!" Ludwig answered. "I'm going for the colossal!"

"Gotcha!" Romano yelled and picked up his speed, now having targets.

Romano's boots made quick pitter-patter as they hit the roof tops, leaving behind a sound of rushing to a source. You could hear his breath seeking through his mouth, and even if he sounded tired, the equipment wasn't bringing him down. His eyes narrowed when he saw the two Tomatins turn and look at him, their white eye-holes leaking stupidity and everything Romano hated. This might be hard to believe, but ever since the Tomatins have come to be, Romano would rather be stuck in a room with Levi with no way to get out for a long time then have to eat a normal, garden grown tomato. Tomatins have ruined the sweet plant Romano grew up adoring, and that was one this the Italian wanted revenge on. The Tomatins had taken part of his childhood.

Jumping off the edge of the roof, the wires shoot out of Romano's equipment at lightning speed and slung to a tall building a few houses down. His blood pumping, he swung through the air, his bottom just barley touching the ground. He swung by the two Tomatins, getting them to turn towards him. He hit the side of the town, only to push himself off and have the wires shoot at one of the Tomatin's back. They clung on and Romano swung at the Tomatin, holding his two swords tightly in his hands. The second he flew by the Tomatin, he dug his swords into the higher back of the Tomatin, cutting large portion off. Romano flew off to a nearby roof top and watched at the Tomatin died, falling to the ground and doomed to disappear.

"Wasn't too hard." Romano smirked at his accomplishment.

He turned to the last Tomatin, who was completely unaffected by the death of it's own kind. "Time to die, fucker!"

Romano jumped off the roof, the wires clinging to the roof of the house on the other side of the Tomatin. Once landing, he shot the wires at the back of the slow Tomatin, swinging at the monster's back. However, one of the wires missed the back so when he jumped off, it failed to hold him and he crashed to the ground, the bricks bruising and making his face bleed.

"SHIT!" Romano hissed, standing back up.

He noticed the Tomatin closing in on his and clenched his fists. The wires in his equipment shot out and clung to the tower-like building's edge. However, the pain of hitting the ground had put him off balanced and he crashed into the side of the tower, the bricks rejecting his impact and forcing even more pain to shock his rather weak body. He let out a painful whimper, his arms shaking.

He turned to fact the Tomatin that was walking towards him. Growling, he commanded his equipment to shoot out the wires so he could jump away.

They didn't budge.

Romano began to panic, clicking an emergency button on the side of his belt. Nothing happened. He looked down to see if he could drop out of his equipment and possibly make a run for it, but the drop would break his legs and he'd be Tomatin food. The feeling of fright quivering throughout his body, he turned back to the Tomatin who stood right in front of him, a big stupid grin on it's monster face.

"No..." Romano could hardly speak at all. "No!"

The Tomatin grabbed Romano, crushing the equipment in it's tight grip and snapping the wire that held him previously to the wall. Romano's eyes were wide in fear and his body, squished by the Tomatin, shivered in fright.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Romano shrieked, his blood curtailing scream echoing into the streets and skies inside the walls.

Many had turned to see where this came from,only to see the poor man in his grave. Veneziano, who was only a few house roofs away, gasped at the sight of his brother about to become food.

"Fratello!"

He was about to leave Antonio and attempt to save his brother, but Antonio beat him to it and pushed the younger one out of the way.

"ROMANO!" Antonio shouted, jumping past a few houses and landing on the one in front of the scene.

_But he was too late_

Despite Romano's struggle and the sudden attention of a few others nearby, Antonio was only fast enough to witness the death of his best friend, his little brother, his family. The Tomatin's mouth bit off half of Romano's body, taking in anything above the waist. It's teeth dug into Romano's uniform, causing everything to squish and Romano to scream out again. But nobody heard him this time for he was covered in Tomatin slobber. To this horror soon came a _loud _crunch.

And then it all went down hill from there.

Romano's organs were squished, his bones snapped, his spin ripped form it's place. Romano died that instant as his mussels and nerves and everything else were pulled apart. He went limp in the mouth of the beast, being swallowed whole. The bottom half of his body, anything below the waist, was still in the Tomatin's hand.

Antonio could only stand there as blood literally shot everywhere. Spots of the red liquid appeared on Antonio's cheeks, and most of it dripped to form a puddle on the streets below. The Tomatin's hand and mouth were red, but the texture of the blood made it known it was there. And the lower, remaining, half of Romano: well it just dangled there, the rest of the blood trickling down the pants and boots. They were lifeless, never to run around on the walls or rooftops again.

Antonio stood there in shook, his body almost unable to take the weight of the equipment. His pupils were dangerously small and his frown growing. Veneziano and a few others who weren't attacking any Tomatins slowly made their way over.

"No..." Antonio growled, his fists angrily clenching the swords in his hands. "NOO!"

Antonio, now insanely enraged, jumped off the roof with tons of force. The wires in his equipment shot out and clung to the roof of a building across the street. He swung past the Tomatin, slicing it's weak spot and killing it just as it let go of the last remaining parts of Romano. It fell back onto the side of the tower, dying. The bottom half of Romano's now corpse dropped the street below and into the puddle of blood that had dripped down.

Antonio turned and dropped to the streets below, running to his fallen friend's corpse. All his feelings built up at the moment and he put his blades away and tucked the handles into his belt. He collapsed to the ground a few feet away from the bloody set of legs. He started crying, losing all ability to show strength.

Across the small street Veneziano dropped down from the roof with his younger brother, Seborga, and Lily following. They stopped at the sight of the corpse and blood. Veneziano had heard his brother's screams and the crunch of a body, but to see this. All the determination he had in training and all the lies he was told just to keep his spirits up. It was all nothing now. He didn't break out crying, no, he fainted. His body hitting the bricks with a loud thump. Seborga and Lily raced to his side, picking him up.

This scene of shock felt like a millennium as the others killed off the last of the tomatins. With this, it would also be okay to assume the colossal Tomatin was removed and the hole it made was blocked off. But that didn't matter or even bother the three that were still conscious. Antonio, Seborga, and Lily still stayed deathly quiet in shock, forgetting the Spanish man's loud cries and Seborga's soft sorrows.

"What happened here?" Levi stood on the roof top, glaring down at the scene below. "Why are they not doing their jobs?"

Ludwig landed on the roof beside the man, watching the scene below as well. He hadn't seen it happen, but he knew right then and there what it's story was. With Veneziano passed out and Antonio crying like nobody saw him, Ludwig could only assume the half-corpse was of the man he last sent out to fight before leaving his group. The one who talked back even in times of seriousness. The one he never really liked, but did respect and would be willing to call friend.

"Who is the one they grieve over?" Levi asked, frowning.

"Romano. Romano Vargas." Ludwig answered.

"Hm." Levi had history with the boy.

He knew the name more then others, not saying they were friends or new each other that well. As the years went by, he had paid more attention to the population within the towns and had watched some of the children grow up. Romano was one, and his brothers were some of the children too. Romano had a nasty mouth but fighting always scared him and his brothers. When Levi found out that Romano and the other Vargas boys had join the fight against Titans -Tomatins- Levi was shocked, secretly impressed.

But now Romano is dead, and Levi wouldn't be surprised if the last two Vargas brothers came to him, begging to be allowed to drop out.

"We are pretty much done with this town." Levi turned to Ludwig. "Let them finish their peace and have Romano's body taken care of, just like the rest."

"Yes sir." Ludwig nodded his head.

Levi turned off to report what his group had accomplished, looking back at the German one last time.

"If the other two Vargas boys want to leave, let them do so. But, tell them to make sure I never cross their paths. I hate drop-outs."

Ludwig was surprised by Levi telling him this, but nodded anyway. Levi then ran off, leaving Ludwig alone. Ludwig turned back to the scene below. A new sorrow grew in his body. One that wouldn't leave for a long time.

_Why did this have to happen? _

_Why? _

-...-


End file.
